Stay
by phoebe9509
Summary: A story based on the song by Sugarland


This is an entry for the song forum…I love this song and I'm sad that it's not mine!

Stay: Sugarland

Emily Prentiss was in a situation that she swore to herself that she would never be in. She was sleeping with her boss. And it wasn't just her boss, it was her married boss. She was having an affair, and she couldn't stop. Aaron Hotchner to her was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of. He had the ability to bring her to her knees with a single touch. He knew all of her special spots, and he made it very hard for her to say no to him every time he showed up at her place. She knew that he and Haley had been having problems long before they started anything. Then one day one thing led to another after a rough case. He showed up at her place and almost broke down in tears because the case took such a toll on him. He said Haley never understands what he is going through and wants him to get over it faster than he possibly can. Emily let him lean on her for comfort and one thing led to another. Before her brain even knew what was going on his lips were attached to hers, and his tongue was probing her mouth. His hands cupped her ass and he lifted her up against him. He carried her to her couch and they both knew there was no going back. They quickly got out of their clothes and found comfort in each other. Afterwards they lay on the couch together, while Hotch stroked Emily's back. Emily knew that she should feel guilty, but in all honesty she didn't. She helped her friend through a bad time, and she enjoyed it. She knew deep down that she was in love with her boss, and if this was the only way she could have him, then so be it.

The two got into a pattern. Whenever there was a rough case, which was often, Hotch would appear at Emily's doorstep and they gave into their passion. And every single time when they were finished Emily would look at the clock next to her bed knowing that Haley would call Hotch soon and he would get up and leave. Every time he left he would kiss her gently on her lips and tell her that one day soon he was going to leave Haley and he was going to be with her forever. Part of Emily believed what he was saying, but the other part of her knew that it was never going to happen. No matter how much she wanted it to. Emily needed him with her and she never knew when the next time they would be together would be. Every time he left, her heart broke a little bit more. She knew she had no right to, because in the end he wasn't hers, but she begged him to stay every time. She would sit up in the bed and plead with him to stay with her. She would always say the same thing to him.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

_And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?_

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?_

After six months of having an affair with her boss, Emily couldn't take anymore. He continued to make her promises that he was going to be with her one day soon, and Emily just sat there and listened not saying a word. Regardless of her not believing the words leaving his mouth, she still pleaded with him to stay with her. He kept placing his gentle kisses on her lips then always went back to Haley.

_You keep telling me baby there will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share_

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?_

One night after a long case when Hotch came over Emily knew it would be their last time. She put her all into making love with Aaron that night. They came together and Emily collapsed on top of him. When their heart rate finally returned to normal Emily rolled off of him and turned away from him.

Hotch went to wrap his arm around her waist and she shrugged away from him. "What's the matter Em?" He asked worriedly.

"I can't do this anymore Hotch."

"What do you mean?"

Emily sat up and pulled the sheet with her and wrapped it tightly around her body. "I mean we can't do this anymore. I'm done. I have given you every thing that I possibly have in me but it doesn't matter and it means nothing. She gets everything from you and all I get is your body, and in the beginning that was fine. I was happy to have you any way that I could, but now every time you leave and say that you'll be with me soon, I know that it's just words leaving your mouth. You don't plan on leaving Haley, no matter what. And I understand that now. So I'm done begging you to stay with me every time we do this, and I'm done only getting part of you. Outside of this we don't even talk. We rarely even have a real conversation. And the part that makes me most upset is the fact that I always made a promise to myself that I would never sleep with a married man, but I broke that promise for you, and for some reason I thought that maybe I could be with you someday, but clearly I was wrong. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."

Hotch sat up and took in the look on Emily's face. He knew she was serious, and it broke his heart. "Emily, I never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention, and I know you don't want to hear this, but I do love you. It's just so complicated with Haley and everything; I don't know how to tell her, even though she might already know. And I know it's not right for me to ask you to wait for me forever but I do promise you Emily, the second that things are done with Haley, you will be the first to know. Because whether you believe me or not I do want to be with you. And one day I promise you I will be."

Hotch got up and put on his pants then walked over to Emily. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly then kissed her gently on her lips like he did every other time before he left. The only difference was that this time when he pulled away from her he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I love you." With that said he kissed her lightly again and grabbed the rest of his clothes and left her condo leaving her heartbroken but finally able to look at herself in the mirror again.

_I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?_


End file.
